I Want You Bad
by Brown-Eyes-And-A-Smile
Summary: He had barely said 2 words to her, and yet he already felt like he was falling. His tongue would go dry, and his heart would go 'pitter-patter'. Why was he feeling this? He didn't know. But he just could help but stare; because she was just so incredible - He doesn't know it yet, but he already Wants Her Bad... Auslly. Rated T. Multi - Chapter.


_A/N:_

_Heyyooo!_

_Wow, it seems like ages ago when I first put up that one-shot! Lol. Well, anyway, this story is gonna be a Multi-Chapter! I got this idea whilst I was listening to 'I Want You Bad' by R5, which is sorta obvious... Haha; anyways, I really worked hard on this, so I hope you guys like it!_

_This chapter is written in Austin's POV._  
_This first chapter is very short, because, well, it's the first one... But I SWEAR that the next chapters will be way longer! :D_

_I hope you enjoy this! :)_

_Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Can't Stop Staring

I just couldn't help but stare.

I didn't know whether it was the long honey-brown curls or the big brown deer eyes, but _something_ caught my attention.

I barely _knew _the girl; I haven't spoken to her at all, and yet I couldn't get my eyes off of her...

Maybe it's the way she _speaks _to customers; her utter politeness, or maybe it was that beautiful smile she had that got me staring. I don't know.

One side of me was giving me the urge to get up, and actually _talk_ to her, but another side of me, the _logical _side, was telling me that sitting where I was right then and just staring at her like a thirsty puppy is safer. _What would I even say to her? How should I start a conversation? What if I mess up? What if I freak her out? _There were just too many things that could go completely and utterly _wrong_.

But I just couldn't help thinking; _What if things go right? What if I don't embarrass myself and act like a bozo? _Nerves bioled up inside of me; for what reason, I don't know. For a moment, I was actually about to _consider _going up to the counter, and asking her what her name was. But my legs and upper body just _wouldn't_ move. And I'm glad they didn't move.

I tried to tear my eyes away from the girl who was just casually rearranging ketchup bottles, only to fail miserably.

Even though she was wearing a blue apron that looked like a nurse's outfit, and she had one of those weird hats with hot-dogs sticking out of them, she still looked like a _supermodel._

Her hair was a light, golden-brown, with light honey-coloured highlights at the bottom. Even from afar, her eyes sparkled like a million stars combined. Her lips looked so perfect and pink and plump.

I couldn't stop my eyes from trailing up and down her body, which was quite petite and dainty, but still perfectly mesmerizing -

I was probably making my staring a bit too obvious, because the next thing I knew, she came over to my table, _smiling _that adorable smile.

"Hey, I noticed you've been here a long time, would you like to order anything?" she said to me with her sweet, angelic voice.

"Um... Ye-yea, sure..." I mentally slapped myself for stuttering. She just giggled.

"Ok. What would you like?"

I started getting _beyond_ nervous. I could feel my hands starting to shake. Pins and needles were being felt on my feet... "Uh, I-I... I think I'll have the... Um, the Mighty Hot Dog special?" It was supposed to be a statement, but it came out of my mouth like a question. _Why am I such an idiot?_

"Alright, I'll be back with your meal." she gave me a small smile and then walked off.

I sighed in relief; because that means no more chances to embarrass myself...

After 2 minutes, I dared myself to look back at the counter, and see if she was there, and stare again... There she was, adding the 'finishing touches' to my hot-dog. She looked so cute when she was focused; her eyes so concentrated on her task, not caring if her hair was in her face, or if there was a spec of mayonnaise on her apron. I couldn't help thinking that she looked amazing...

And I'm thinking all this after I've said barely 2 words to her.

I quickly turned around in my chair when I saw a glimpse of her looking up and walking towards me.

"Here you go. Mighty Hot Dog special." she smiled straight at me, and adding: "Enjoy!"

I smiled back at her, and I hate to admit this; but I felt a _blush _creep up onto my cheeks. _Why?_

She walked back to her place behind the counter, and went back to rearranging mustard and ketchup bottles.

I found myself really taking my time on eating my hot dog, and I knew it was because I wanted to spend as much time here as possible... for _obvious _reasons...

I tried _not _to stare as much, but I just couldn't help myself. My eyes were glued to her magnificent form. She wasn't very tall, and I found that absolutely _adorable_. Sometimes I'd catch her singing lyrics beneath her breath as she cleaned tables, or she would be humming her own little melodies whilst chatting to customers. Her voice is so... Angel-like. I couldn't even find any words to describe how utterly beautiful it is.

I found a smile creeping up to my face. She's just so... What's the word?

A few times, she caught me staring at her, and instead of being creeped out, she'd smile at me... Her cheeks would go a light shade of rose-pink, and her eyes would sparkle like a thousand galaxies combined.

The diner was filled to the rim with people talking at the tops of their voices, but in my crazy mind, it was just me, and the mystery girl that I don't even know that well yet. I knew I was being weird and creepy, that if she caught me staring one more time she'd probably be freaked out and kick me out of the restaurant, but it was just the way she would act... The way she smiled at people wasn't just a fake polite smile, it came from her _heart_.

C'mon, How could I help looking?

Before I knew it, my hot dog was completely finished, and the diner was almost completely empty. Now it _literally_ was just me and her. But she didn't really look like she minded much... Nervously, I stood up and threw away my stuff. My breath got a little bit shaky as I started a debate in my head on whether I should just go home and regret it for the rest of my life or take this chance and talk to her...

I found my legs taking me to the counter, were she was stood, cleaning it with a small, damp towel.

"H-Hi..." I said shakily, gulping. She suddenly stopped cleaning and looked up at me, she smiled.  
"Oh, hey." her smile widened, making my knees fall slightly weak. "Was there anything else you wanted?"  
"U-Um, no..." I started, awkwardly. "I-I was just gonna ask, uh; Wh-What's your name?"

I was so relieved that I finally got the question out. It was like the weight of the world was lifted off my shoulders. To think, all of those nerves and butterflies just because of one, small, little question...

She giggled, her smile widening _even more_.

"My name is Ally."

* * *

_A/N: I know, I know, stupid place to end a chapter..._

_But what's most important is your opinion! Please please please please review so I will know what you guys think!_

_I did this chapter in someone's POV, so do you guys think I should continue the story in his POV or just do it in 3rd person? Or I could do each chapter with a different persons POV... Just tell me in a Review! :D_

_I really hope this hasn't bored you to death... Cuz if it has, I'm really sorry!_

_Love you guys! :D :D :D :D :D :D_

_Til' Next Time! :)_


End file.
